


Teen Wolf Drinking Game

by EmrysNurse, Misschievous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysNurse/pseuds/EmrysNurse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschievous/pseuds/Misschievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drinking game EmrysNurse and I created midway through season 2 when we couldn't find one.  Please drink responsibly and have some fun with this!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Drinking Game

Teen Wolf Drinking Game!  
Created by EmrysNurse and Misschievous 2013

Take one drink when…

-A werewolf howls/the sound of a wolf is heard  
-Someone ‘wolfs’ out  
-Someone mentions/implies sex (NOT when kissing/making out occurs)  
-A gay reference is made  
-Stiles or Scott fall/are pushed down  
-Scott says “Allison” when she isn’t around  
-Lydia shows her smarts  
-Jackson is a douche  
-Derek growls  
-Derek is shirtless  
-Derek withholds information  
-Someone gets shocked/electrocuted  
-Wolf bane appears  
-Someone dies

Finish your drink when…  
-Stiles is verbally threatened  
-Alcohol is shown

**Author's Note:**

> Please give us some feedback about how this worked out for you. We thought it was very effective but constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
